tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (in 3-D)
The fifth camp is FINALLY here! Join us for roleplaying and art challenges, and prepare for the adventure of a lifetime! Sign-Ups SORRY TO ALL NTO SUBSCRIBED, BUT WE REACHED TWENTY! SUBSCRIBE AND YOU CAN GET INTO MY NEXT CAMP IF I MAKE ONE. *Weird Al Yankovic as host - Nalyd Renrut Screaming Badgers #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- Anonymos #Tatiana- Drama queen, can be ditzy- Anonymos #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Han- Completely insane Duncan-obsessed girl- Sunshineandravioli (Every time I enter her in a camp, it's cancelled... this time may be different...) #Mel- Creative, smart, music.... you know- TDI19 #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Rocky #Will- Tall kid, smart, friendly Rocky #Duncan - Turnertang #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy Killer Raccoons #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos #Christin- Kind, artistic girl; Sunshine's character- TDI19 #Tyra- Fashionable Model- TDI19 #Dylan-From Total Drama Wilderness Rocky #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy Day One Chat Morning Weird Al: Welcome to the camp! Nalyd: *walks off boat and trips* Xavier: Spazz. Niles: *looks around, disgusted at the filthy dock* Nalyd: *stands up and brushes himself off* Tatiana: (Steps off of the boat.) Hola, everybody! (Smiles, waves, then pauses to stare at a bird.) Heather: Oh no! Not another summer here... Han: *flips off the boat* WHAZZUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niles: *stares in fear* Nalyd: *sighs sadly, wishing Ravioli was there* Xavier: Great, another spazz.... Tatiana: (Nudges Xavier.) Come on, grumpy pants! Turn that frown upside-down! Han: Yeah, like this! *grabs his face and yanks it into a smile* Mmm... actually, that's kinda creepy... Sunshine: *randomly poofs into existance* HI GUYS!!!! I'm back! Ravioli: *walks in behind her* Why did I sign up for this...? Tatiana: SUNSHINE!!!! Heather: (To Ravioli.) I'm with you. Nalyd: *runs over to Ravioli* Ravioli! Xavier: *trips him* Nalyd: *lands face first on dock* Niles: *jaw drops, walks away nonchalantly as not to attract attention to himself* Xavier: Where are you going, nerd? Niles: EEE! *runs behind Sunshine* Ravioli: Nalyd? *thinks* Okay, maybe this won't be so bad... Sunshine: *randomly dances* Han: *grabs Xavier's face and yanks it into a smile* Smile!!! SMILE!!! I SAID SMILE DANGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *gets up* Glad you made it Ravioli. (CONF) Nalyd: me and Ravioli being in the final two would be awesome. Xavier: *shouts at Han* Get off of me! Weird Al: Sttle down, weirdos! Han: What'd you say to me?! *pulls out spork and charges at Weird Al* Ravioli: Glad to be here... *stares at the chaos occuring behind them* ...sort of... Sunshine: CANNONBAAAALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! *does a belly flop off the dock* Weird Al: *uses the magic of accordian music to stop Han* Nalyd: Trust me, this'll be fun. Han: *uncontrollably does the Duncan to the accordian music* Sunshine: *climbs out of the lake, sees Han doing the Duncan, joins in* Ravioli: I guess... so uh... what's with the accordian dude? Nalyd: Thats the host, Weird Al. The king of parody. Remember that song I sang you in Owenguy's camp? It was a parody of one of his songs! Heather: Weird Al is the host?! And I thought I had it bad with Chris! Boy, was I wrong... Ravioli: Okay. So, uh... why is my sister and that brunette freak doing a disturbing dance to his accordian music! Han: *still doing the Duncan* I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *rolls his eyes* I got better moves than that! *dances like Trent in Beach Blanket Bogus* (CONF) Xavier: Everyone here is a total dork! (CONF) Niles: *maybe Xavier won't find me in here* Kristi: (Arrives.) Hi, everyone! (Giggles.) It is sooo exciting to be here! (Sunshine: o.O Um, is that supposed to be Christin, or is it a different character?) (Anonymos: Mine, no. This is an upcoming character from season 2 of my fanfic. It just now dawned on me that they have the same name... I'll fix that.) (Sunshine: LOL, sorry, it's just that the "practically spinless" thing also made me think of Christin. XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really cool that Nalyd's here... I just wish everyone else was somewhere else... Nalyd: so when do we start, Al? Weird Al: I dunno. When we have.. 27 people! (Anybody who gets the reference will officially be my homie, LOL) (Anonymos: It said I had to put in some sort of flaw, and for someone like my character, it seemed to fit.) Tatiana: 27! That is a cool number... (My friend is in the ensemble for I show that I am currently in, and so she named herself Ensemble Number 27!) Kristi: Excuse me, Werid Al? What do you mean when you say it is in 3-D? (Anonymos: I tweaked her personality a bit, now there should be no resemblance with her and Christin.) Han: *randomly turns on the Cha-Cha Slide and starts dancing to it* TO THE LEFT! TAKE IT BACK NOW Y'ALL! FIVE HOPS THIS TIME!!!!! Weird Al: *moves hand forward and back* 3-D! Nalyd: Wow... Kristi: Um, of... course... Sunshine: *wearing 3D glasses* It looks better if you wear these. Tatiana: COOL! (Randomly pulls a pair of glasses out of her pocket.) You're right! Heather: How long have you had those in your pocket? Tatiana: I never take them out! You never know when you will be whisked away into the middle of the ocean on a 3-D island! Han: EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!!!! *clapclapclapclapclap...* Ravioli: *stares at Han* ...freak... Jack: *skates down the dock* Hey what's up guys? I hope I win this year........ *A shadowy figure does a tripple flip off the boat and lands next to Ravioli. It's Matt* Matt: Hey, what's up! *Sticks out tounge* Tobi Linch: *Arrives on Motor Cycle and lifts down sun-glasses to look around.* Weird Al: okay, I will divide you kids into two teams, and then our first challenge can start! Nalyd: Wait! Ravioli and I aren't on the same team! Xavier: Tough. Ravioli: Oh, I'll show you tough, kid... Han: YEAH!!!! I'M ON DUNCAN'S TEAM!!!! HE'S MINE!!! Sunshine: *gasps* No he's not! He's MINE!!! Han: MINE! Sunshine: MINE! Han: MMMMIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: MMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!! *cat-fights with Han* Challenge One Weird Al: Okay, today is a picture challenge! (People with campers on separate teams, pick one team to make a pic for, or do multiple pics) You have to make a poster of Total Drama Action. It can be anything you want. Go! *brings everyone to Craft Cabin* Archie: Here's mine! Hank: And mine! Duncan: I finished mine. Tatiana: All done! Izzy's in a musical! Heather: I don't know why I bothered to put Harold in my poster... Kristi: (Sighs.) So romantic... Weird Al: Tomorrow I am going to judge the pictures! *rocks out on accordian* Jack:*is rocking the guitar with him* Can't you judge them now? I'm not very patient. Will:I don't feel like making a poster. I'll just share yours Jack. Jack OK. Nalyd: Hey, jack, wanna have an alliance? Jack: You know it dude!(Maybe since we got to the final two in my camp, and my best bro won, it'll happen here for me! Random:Jack and Nalyd's handshake is highfive, lowfive, then slap the other's face) Nalyd: (LOL, wow XD) Sunshine, Mel, Heather, Duncan, you guys wanna join us? Sunshine: *eyes Nalyd suspiciously* Well, Renrut, how do I know I can trust you after last season? *flashback to her and Nalyd's alliance in Camp 4* Nalyd: We didn't have an alliance last season... If Duncan joins, will you join, Sunshine? Han: *suddenly pops up behind Nalyd* SOMEONE MENTIONED DUNCAN!!!!!! Sunshine: We did so have an alliance! The cross-team alliance which I ended after you voted off previously mentioned object of my affections!!! Han: *gasps* YOU EVIL LITTLE- *slaps Nalyd across the face* Ravioli: *strolls over* I don't know what's going on, and I'm not sure I want to... Jack: Um guys? THe bush is on fire. (XD, that's like the best sentence ever) Sunshine: I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!!!! Han: I... might or might not have... *eyes shift suspiciously* (LOL, it is XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, think about the history we have together! We're practically brother and sister in law! Xavier: *to Ravioli* Hey, sup? Jack: This should help. *pours water on the fire, it turns out to be lighter fluid* OH ****! (I have my final 3 guess. It's pretty obvious.) Ravioli: *bluntly* Don't talk to me. Sunshine: And don't brothers and sisters do nothing but bug each other and fight? (LOL) Han: WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CONF) Xavier: I can win Ravioli. I will, too. Nalyd won't be here long, his whole team hates him! Nalyd: Yes, Sunshine, but in-laws work together in mutual hatred of their parental inlaws! Jack: Wait.... Can't the photos be judged now while everyone's on? (The final three will either be me, Ravioli and Nalyd or Nalyd Sunshine and me. That would be so..awesome!) Weird Al: Only 11 people have a pic. 11 out of 20 isnt much... (Rocky: PLZ judge them now tommorow's my birthday I'm goin surfing with my dad all day. I do have a life that's isn't TDI XD) (Nalyd: Sorry, but it is too short a challenge time. HAPPY B-DAY!) Nalyd: *smiles at Ravioli* Hows it going Ravioli? (Rocky: OK. I'm getting a cell phone and possibly a youtube acccount with my RL best bud.) Jack: *puts out the fire on the bush* Soooo.......*brings out guitar and plays it* Ahh... better. Did you guys know I'm afraid of fire? (Nalyd: Cool! DONT REVEAL YOUR AGE) Nalyd: Bummer... Jack: Yeah. Fire's pretty creepy. Do you play anything Nalyd? You know, instruments? Nalyd: I play the kazoo. Xavier: Dork. Weird Al: I can help you! *gives Naldy an accordian* Nalyd: *breaks into hard core accordian solo* Jack: *joins in on guitar* Niles: *joins in on violin* Han: *randomly joins in on electric guitar* Sunshine: *joins in hitting water glasses with spoons* (LOL) Ravioli: *stares at them all like the dorks they are* (LOL again) Nalyd: Okay guys STOP! ..... HAMMER TIME! *sees Ravioli watching, goes over to her* Wanna go to the beach? Ravioli: Sure... Han: DA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAAA CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!!! *dances horribly* Nalyd: *walking along the beach with Ravioli* This is nice. Ravioli: It is... really nice... *pause* What do you think the catch is? (LOL) Nalyd: *puts his arm around her shoulders* We're on different teams, thats the catch. *laughs* Ravioli: Good point. *laughs* Sunshine: *following them* Han, are you getting all this? Han: *videotaping them* Oh yeah... Ravioli: *to Nalyd* ...did you just get a feeling of forboding? Nalyd: If forboding means like a seagull is planning an attack then yes. *looks away and sees a swarm of seasgulls circling around them* Spooky. What makes you say that, Ravi? Ravioli: I don't know... just a feeling... *sees Sunshine and Han* WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING??? Sunshine: Oh crud. Nalyd: I got this, Ravi. *runs at Sunshine and Han, but trips and rolls into the sand* I meant to do that... Xavier: *shouts from far away* DORK! Ravioli: *chucks a rock in Xavier's general direction* Sunshine: FLEE, HAN!!!! FFFLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: Flea? Oh, wait, FLEE!!!! I get it. Heh. *runs away* Niles: *was getting a wedgie from Xavier, rock hits Niles* Nalyd: *spits out sand and gets up* See? I got this. Ravioli: I knew you did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with a certain person whose name starts with an X. (LOL, just how many people is that? XD) Nalyd: (Xavier... Xavyer, Xayviere, thats three, LOL) No! I can handle him. I'm not a Harold. Let's just hang out. I don't know how long I'm gonna last here... Ravioli: Fine... And you'll last. Weren't you saying something about an alliance? Nalyd: *winks* I'm trying. You just gotta make sure we're in the merge together. Then we'll be the final two. Ravioli: Cool... Sunshine: You getting this now??? Ravioli: I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: *runs away screaming* Xavier: *in the craft tent writing a note* Nalyd: What's wrong with them? Ravioli: Dunno, but I heard Han's wanted by a few foreign governments... Nalyd: *rolls eyes* I'm not surprised. Xavier: *sneaks to outside the Racoons' cabin, with the note* Ravioli: *sudden realization* Oh, crud, I still have to make my picture for the challenge... Xavier: *sneaks into the girls' side of the racoon cabin, puts the note on Ravioli's bed, and runs out* Nalyd: Ouch, that stinks. Don't worry, you've got Sunshine's art skills. Ravioli: Actually, Sunshine's the only person in our family who got any creative skills... I can't draw at all... *sighs* I better get to work. Nalyd: Just do better than Niles. (LOL, that pic stinks) Ravioli: *laughs and goes to cabin, sees note on her bunk* What's with the random paper? Note: *on the front* To Ravioli Jack: Nalyd, how bout you, me and Ravioli, final three? Nalyd: Okay, but if me or Ravioli get that last vote you know who will go, right? Jack: Yeah..... but hey. Fifth last year, then third this year would equal first next year! Still, I always get real far in a camp but I never win...... :' ( Heather: Nalyd, I will be a part of your alliance, however don't expect me to trust you. Nalyd: *laughs to self* I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it. Heather: Good, then we're on alike terms. Tatiana: Who wants an alliance with Tatiana? Duncan: Sure, why not? Nalyd: You two should join me, Jack, and Heather. Then Sunshine and Han will join all of us, and we can vote out the other three people! Tatiana: I seem to recall you voting me out last time... I'll think about it. Duncan: Tatiana means we are joining your allaince. Nalyd: Cool. (CONF) Nalyd: I know the all want to stab me in the back. I need to make sure our team never loses! (CONF) Duncan: Now that I'm in an alliance we have the mergerity vote for are team. (CONF) Tatiana: Not quite what I meant... Nalyd: *holds out a broken bowl* Duncan, spit in this. If you do so we can give it to Sunshine and tell her she'll get your DNA if she votes with us until the end. Deal? Xavier: *waits for Ravioli to open the note* Ravioli: Huh... might as well see what it says... *opens note* Note: Dear Ravoli, I dont think its workin between us. Its time we see uther people. -Nalid Nalyd (Yes, spelling issues are intentional) Xavier: *laughs to himself* RaviolI: This person's spelling is horrible... I can't even tell what it says... *shrugs, chucks note away and starts working on poster* (LOL, fail XD) Xavier: *curses, makes Niles write the note by holding a glue gun to his head* WRITE IT! Niles: *starts crying while he writes it* (LOL, epic fail) Mr. Pineapple: *yes he can talk* Can I join the alliance? (Dillweed: This is my first camp please don't vote me out first) Nalyd: (Dilweed, no new contestants) *eats Mr. Pineapple* (Sorry, lol) Ravioli: *accidentally glues her ponytail to the poster while making it* For the love of tomato sauce!!! Nalyd: I liked your hair better the other way. *laughs* Want some help, Ravi? Niles: *puts the new note on Ravioli's bed, runs away crying* Xavier: *faking Sunshine's voice* Ravioli! Get to the cabin! Ravioli: GO AWAY SUNSHINE!!!!! Sure, Nalyd... Nalyd: *carefully cuts the poser out of his hair, faking a flamboyant voice* You look fabulous, darling! (LOL) Ravioli: *laughs* Thanks. Let's see, I think it needs some more red... Nalyd: I'll be right back. *goes to cabin, puts a picture of Ravioli, Nalyd, Amy, Elmo, Nanny Renrut, Sunshine, Sunny D, Matt and a random pizza guy on her night stand, returns* Ravioli: *her hair is covered in glue and pictures from TDA episodes* I hate art. (LOL) Nalyd: I can tell. Next time we'll get you a really really big hat... (LOL, afro!) Duncan: (Spits in bowl) Here you go Nalyd. Nalyd: Cool, dude. Sunshine! Look! Duncan DNA! You can have it if you vote with us. Jack: *rocks out to Know Your Enemy on Guitar* (Nalyd, I gave one of my spots to Dillweed. That's why he's on.) (Nalyd: You can't do that. 1. No fruit. 2. He isn't subscribed Sorry dude.) Gallery File:TDA poster 4.jpg|Duncan's TDA poster File:TDA poster 2.jpg|Archie and Hank's Poster File:Tda posted.jpg|Nalyd's entry File:Heather Poster.png|Heather's Poster File:Kristi's Poster.png|Kristi's Poster File:Tatiana's Poster.png|Tatiana's Poster File:TDA Frame.png|Will and Jack's Poster File:Tda poster 2 xavier.jpg|Xavier's Poster File:Total drama action niles poster.jpg|Niles' poster File:Total_Drama_Action.jpg|Sunshine and Han's poster